


The Beholding is Jons Cat/ Poor Martin

by LovelyCatBeans (ShippingOldShippingNew)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just meant for fun, M/M, Mentioned Elias Bouchard, Please don't take this to serious, The Beholding is Jons Cat, Writing Exercise, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOldShippingNew/pseuds/LovelyCatBeans
Summary: Martin loves his boyfriend. But Jon's cat (the beholding) hates him. Just some fun fluff, not meant to be taken to seriously!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 13





	The Beholding is Jons Cat/ Poor Martin

Martin loved his boyfriend don’t misunderstand, it's just he preferred them to spend time at his flat rather than Jon’s. But after they had been dating for two years and were starting to seriously discuss the logistics of moving in together. Martin found himself caving and moving into his boyfriend's flat. Jon's place wasn’t bad, it was in a nice part of London, and felt very homie. They both had enough space to be able to do their own thing when they both wanted some ‘me time’. No, the problem was his boyfriend's cat. A black haired little fiend with stunning green eyes. Jon had adopted the Lieutenant after the stray had kept following him home from his long shifts at the archives. The Lieutenant was glued to Jons side constantly. He’d follow Jon around their home and start crying if Jon left. Martin did love cats, but from the first time Martin came over to Jons flat, the Lieutenant saw Martin as competition for Jons attention and love. If they were eating the black cat would sit in the corner and stare so strongly at him that Martin couldn’t help but squirm a little. If they were in bed or on the couch relaxing, the feline  **_had_ ** to sit stretched out between them. They made the mistake once of closing the door while things progressed in the bedroom, and the Lieutenant had screeched like he was dying and clawed the door so badly they’d had to call the landlord to replace it. And when they did relent and let the cat in when things did occasionally get steamy. The Lieutenant would ruin the mood by sitting right by Martin's head. He had tried everything he could think of to get the cat to like him. A thousand different toys and treats. Nothing online had helped, no the cat just hated him. 

Hell once Jon had thrown Martin a surprise birthday party at their flat, inviting over the whole archive staff, and a few others from the institute. The Lieutenant had loved it, running around, getting so much attention and affection, seeing so many people.. Martin tried not to take it personally.  **_But why did their cat seemingly love Elias more than the person who helped feed and clean up after him!!_ ** He tried to talk to Jon about it, but Jon didn’t know what to do either. Martin saw how happy the Lieutenant made Jon. How if he brought home any work, the cat would curl on his lap purring away as Jon read his statements. How peacefully Jon slept when the Lieutenant slept either right next to him or on him. Martin refused to ask Jon about finding another home for the cat just because the Lieutenant hated him. Once he had come home early with a troubled stomach, only to see the cat up on the couch, clawing up the painting he had  **_just_ ** bought. Jon had claimed that this probably meant the black cat wasn’t happy anymore with his (truly monstrous) scratching posts or felt like he wasn’t getting enough attention (even though they spend  **_hours_ ** every night playing with the cat). No. Martin swears that when he came home that day, the Lieutenant looked at him with such joy and spitefulness on his little cat face. 

Slowly though. Martin noticed a change. On their three year anniversary, when they had come home from their dinner date. The Lieutenant rubbed against his legs as he came in the door first. Jon will never forget the look of pure happiness that was on Martin's face. A month later while Jon was out doing some shopping. Martin lay down to take a nap, he remembers seeing the Lieutenant staring at him from his usual spot on their nightstand. When he woke up to a pressure on his chest he was startled to see those sparkling green eyes lazily looking up at him. Over time it seems the black cat finally grew used to, and dare Martin say, fond of him! One morning while sitting eating breakfast with the Lieutenant curled around their feet. Jon showed him a picture on his phone. It was a selfie; of Martin's sleeping face, curls sprawled out everywhere, with the Lieutenant snuggled up to his face and Jon curled up behind them. Up until that day they had never both had the same picture on their phones. Martin truly loved them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this. Its just a fun story idea I love and have had in the back of my head for a few days!


End file.
